There is a case that an electric apparatus module is mounted which is configured by housing, within a casing, a camera module as an electronic device unit to be attached to a predetermined position such as the upper portion of the rear side of an automobile as movable body. The electric apparatus module includes an upper casing, a lower casing to which the upper casing is attached and which is attached to the panel of an automobile as a subject member to which the upper casing is attached, a camera module as the electronic device unit which is housed between the upper casing and the lower casing, and a coupling unit for coupling the camera module with an external device (see a PTL 1, for example).
The camera module includes a CCD camera configured by an image pick-up element such as a CCD and an optical element such as lenses etc., a printed wiring board on which the CCD camera is mounted, and a connector for the coupling with the coupling unit to be attached to the printed wiring board. The coupling unit includes a connector for the coupling with the external device to be attached to the lower casing, a connector for the coupling with the camera module, and an FPC for coupling these connectors to each other in a manner that these connectors are attached to the both ends of the FPC respectively.
The electric apparatus module thus configured is assembled in a manner that the camera module is attached to the upper casing, then the connector for the coupling with the external device of the coupling unit is attaché to the lower casing, and the connector for the coupling with the camera module is attached to the connector of the camera module while bending the FPC and also these casings are attached to each other.
In the electric apparatus module thus assembled, the connector of the wire harness wired in the automobile is attached to the connector for the coupling with the external device, and the lower casing etc. are attached to a panel disposed at the upper portion of the rear side of the body of the automobile. Then, in the electric apparatus module, the camera module is coupled via the wire harness to a monitor as the external device which is attached to an instrument panel etc., whereby an image picked-up by the camera module is displayed on the monitor.
In recent years, in general, a camera mounted on a vehicle is a digital camera. In this case, since a signal transmitted between the aforesaid camera module and the monitor is a digital signal, the signal is likely influenced by noise and so a normal operation may be interfered. Further, since the monitor is required to have a high resolution and to be able to display an image picked-up by the camera module in real-time, an amount of the signal transmitted to the monitor from the camera module tends to increase.
Thus, in the aforesaid electric apparatus module, in order to prevent the leakage of electric noise to the outside from the camera module and to prevent the entering of electric noise into the camera module from the outside, it is proposed to surround the camera module by a conductive shield shell to thereby electrically shield from the outside (see a PTL 2, for example).
The electric apparatus module disclosed in the PTL 2 is configured to prevent the entering of electric noise into the camera module from the outside in a manner that the shield shell is coupled to a printed wiring board to thereby couple to a grounding circuit and a coupling unit coupled to the printed wiring board is coupled to the drain line of a wire harness.